


Lovegame

by Creatortan



Category: South Park
Genre: (they sneak into a club but no one is seen drinking or anything), (they’re abt 17-18 I think), Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eric Cartman, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Hickeys, High School, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Kyle Broflovski, Underage Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: “Kyle didn’t dance, so he sat on his stool and watched the crowd while he sipped his plain Diet Coke. That’s when he saw her.“Kyle hooks up with a sexy stranger, who happens to not be a stranger at all. PWP. Eric gets fucked.





	Lovegame

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell where the smut started and where the thinly veiled plot was slapped on right? Lmao

School was stressing them all out; _that_ was a given. Kyle had roughly fifty million applications to fill with his mother breathing down his neck. Kenny was juggling three minimum wage jobs and his solid 2.5 GPA. Stan had gotten into another fight with Wendy. And Cartman? Well, he had a lot going on that no one really wanted to touch.

Kyle and Cartman’s relationship has delved into this weird, amorphous _thing_. They still fought constantly, but their tension had broken one night in Cartman’s basement when Kyle pushed him up against a wall and smashed their lips together. It was a strange, touch and go _thing_. Mostly, they didn’t really hang out all that much until they needed to blow off some steam by blowing each other in the back of Kyle’s car. Whatever other weird tension they had went mostly ignored.

Anyways. School. It sucked. So Kenny had the great idea of them all taking a weekend out in the city. They would feed their parents some lie about museums or college tours or some other responsible garbage, and when Sharon and Sheila were suspicious, Randy and Gerald would talk their wives into letting them go anyways. It was pretty foolproof. 

They were all down for it, except for Cartman, who, for some reason, declined and said he had other plans. But he wouldn’t tell them what those plans were. Which didn’t bother Kyle at all. 

But it was fine; they didn’t need Cartman. So the three of them piled into Kyle’s car with their luggage and drove to the nice hotel Sheila paid for. Once their bags were dropped off, the three of them immediately disregarded any safety warnings their mothers told them and went to go hit up some clubs, armed with shiny, new fake IDs courtesy of Kenny. 

They slipped passed the bouncer in the crowd to get into one of the many clubs lining the street. After ordering drinks, Kenny had dragged Stan onto the dancefloor to help wipe away the dejected look he’d been wearing. Kyle didn’t dance, so he sat on his stool and watched the crowd while he sipped his plain Diet Coke. That’s when he saw her.

Long blonde hair tumbling over her back, her short, curvy figure weaving through the crowd with the swaying of her hips. He didn’t know which one of them approached the other first, but before he knew it she’d grinned up at him with her little pink lips and was pressed against his body. She called herself Irene. He’d gotten lost in the way she moved against him, in her skyhigh heels and fishnet stockings. She sighed sweetly when Kyle licked into her mouth. 

Somehow, they’d stumbled out of the club all the way to her motel room across the street.

Kyle watched as Irene sunk to her knees in front of him, her pretty manicured hands slowly dragging down his overheated body. Her palm rubbed heavily over his clothed cock, and Kyle growled when she bit her lip as she dragged down his zipper.  
  
She pumped her hand over his shaft lazily, her gaze trained, almost hypnotized, on his reddened tip. Almost shyly, her tongue peeked out to slide over the crown, laving over it with broad, wet strokes. She opened her mouth to take the head in fully. Irene suckled on the tip, swirling her tongue in a way near reverently, moaning as she bobbed her head deeper.  
  
Kyle’s breath ran ragged. When he looked down at her, all he saw was a mess of blonde, her curls tickling at the exposed skin of his hips. He wanted to see her face.  
  
Kyle reached down to slip his fingers underneath the wigcap and slide it off, tossing it aside carelessly. The mouth on his cock gave a particularly harsh suck that left Kyle’s knees weak. Kyle looked down again, feeling how that mouth slowly pulled off of his cock, her tongue dragging languidly before she released his shaft with a wet _pop_.  
  
Kyle’s fingers tangled in mousy brown hair, tilting the head up to look at him—mascara ran in messy streams down flushed cheeks, baby-pink lipstick smeared heavily over the face and— _fuck_ —around Kyle’s _cock_ , and those puffy, kiss-bitten lips were just a hairsbreadth away from Kyle’s dick. He felt a bead of precum drop from him, teased out by the hot panting at his tip. He watched his pre fall onto those perfect, pink lips, only to be wiped away by the slow, deliberate lick of that hot _fucking_ tongue. Kyle groaned.  
  
Irene—Cartman, no— _Eric,_ looked up at him with those big honey-gold eyes. Kyle’s hips twitched forward, the head of his cock bumping against Eric’s lips. Kyle’s fingers gripped tighter in Eric’s hair. Eric sighed, his eyes fluttering shut and his jaw widening, his lips a perfect ‘O.’  
  
Kyle’s breath caught. He slowly eased his cock back in between those pretty lips, sinking in every inch with purpose. Eric moaned around him, his manicured hands gripping at Kyle’s hips. Kyle made a possessive noise deep in his throat and sped up, his cock pushing deeper into Eric’s waiting mouth with every thrust.  
  
Soon, Kyle breached Eric’s throat, with little resistance. He pumped in hard and deep, fingers still tangled in Eric’s hair. He sunk down to the hilt, slowly. Eric’s cheeks were a mess of gray tear-streaks and spit. When his eyes met Kyle’s, the pupils were blown wide, only a sliver of gold at the edges. He was still moaning wildly around Kyle’s cock, practically worshipping it with his mouth and throat.  
  
Kyle’s cock throbbed. He pulled out, and immediately, Eric started to nuzzle his cheek down the length, giving hot, open-mouthed kisses on his way down. Kyle gasped when he felt that hot tongue trace gently around the skin of his balls.  
  
“Oh, _fuck,”_ Kyle hissed.  
  
Eric’s kitten licks became more firm, and soon they were followed by purposeful, lascivious suckling. Eric took Kyle’s sack into his mouth, his lips stretching lewdly. Kyle pushed Eric’s head down harder, and Eric hummed happily in response.  
  
Kyle let Eric roll his balls around his hot little mouth, drool seeping down his chin from the stretch of his lips. Kyle then tore Eric away from him, positioning his cock in front of his lips but not pushing past them again. With one hand in Eric’s hair, the other worked furiously at his shaft. Eric’s breath was punctuated by pleased whining sounds as he squirmed, unable to move under Kyle’s grip but entirely content to stay in place. In fact, Eric opened his mouth again, patiently waiting to take Kyle’s load.  
  
Kyle locked eyes with Eric’s when he came. He groaned, a loud, rumbling sound. His cock throbbed, and his cum splattered into Eric’s eager mouth, dripping off of his lips where he caught it with his tongue. Eric swallowed, looking dazed and satisfied. Kyle saw Eric’s cock was still hard and untouched.  
  
He hauled Eric up to his feet and practically threw him to the bed. Eric landed on his stomach and was about to roll over when Kyle settled between his legs. Eric sighed when he felt Kyle’s hands run up his thighs. Kyle felt the fishnet stockings under his palms and his half-hard, spent cock gave an interested twitch. He slowly eased his palms up, rubbing firmly over the softness of Eric’s inner thighs.  
  
Kyle didn’t move the skirt, yet. Instead, he watched the way his hands moved under the fabric as they groped at Eric’s hips. He eased them back up to squeeze at Eric’s generous ass, and Kyle’s mouth watered. He tugged down the lacy black panties, letting Eric help him ease them off of his legs and was only momentarily disappointed he didn’t get to see them in their full glory.  
  
He then returned to his real prize. Kyle pushed the skirt up until Eric’s ass was exposed, the cold air making him shiver under Kyle’s palms. Kyle ran his nails down the heated skin in a way that made Eric purr, high pitched and eager. Then he raised a hand, and brought his palm down with a satisfying _‘slap,’_ the echoing sound only drowned out by Eric’s moans. He brought his hand down again, and again, and again.

 _“Oh, oh, oh!”_ Eric’s voice was sweet as music, and Kyle was obsessed with the way the soft skin of his ass turned a vivid red.  
  
He soothed his hands over Eric’s ass, easing the cheeks apart. Eric gasped, shuddering. Kyle leaned down, slowly, letting his breaths huff out against Eric’s tight, pink hole. Eric whined.  
  
Kyle’s tongue licked a thick stripe up Eric’s ass, and Eric’s answering _“fuck”_ only encouraged Kyle further. Kyle started with long, heavy licks, putting pressure against Eric’s hole, before adding in little sharp jabs of his tongue that had Eric gripping at the sheets.  
  
Kyle grinned. He opened his mouth wide to fit over Eric’s hole and gave a harsh, wet _suck_ , and Eric’s hips jerked back. One of Eric’s hands shot back to grip into Kyle’s curls. Kyle sucked again, then wriggled his tongue against Eric’s hole, pushing past the barrier and attacking his rim with sharp jabs until he was fucking Eric with his tongue. The sounds were filthy. The the loud wet noises from Kyle’s mouth and the dirty, mindless moaning and mewling from Eric’s.

The hand in Kyle’s hair tightened and shoved him forward. Eric started grinding back against Kyle’s tongue, his head thrown back in pleasure as he practically screamed with every thrust of Kyle’s tongue.  
  
Kyle pulled back his tongue to trace gently, teasingly, around Eric’s abused rim, reveling in the desperate whine the action pulled from Eric’s throat. Kyle skimmed his teeth at the edges before pulling away completely, dislodging Eric’s hand from his hair.  
  
Eric panted as he watched Kyle reach into his back pocket, fumbling with the little bottle of lube. While he waited, Eric’s fingers had come to tease against his entrance. His hips rolled into his fingertips as he raised himself onto his knees to better grind back. Kyle swore under his breath.

“You gonna stretch yourself out for me?” Kyle’s voice was low and husky and made Eric’s cock throb. Kyle watched the beads of pre roll down Eric’s shaft with satisfaction. “Let me see, let me see,” Kyle repeated, dazed as he poured the cold lube onto Eric’s burning skin.

 _“Aah—”_ Eric whined, shivering. Kyle was watching him intently; Eric could feel Kyle’s searing gaze on him, watching as he lewdly wriggled his fingers into his ass. Eric glanced back over his shoulder. The dark, lusty look in Kyle’s eyes and the slow way he stroked his cock while watching him had Eric rocking his hips harder back, trying to hurry up his fingers. Eric hissed at the burn of the stretch, his cock twitching.  

Kyle watched Eric greedily, drinking in the way his tense thighs quivered, the red flush high on his cheeks and neck, how skillfully he stretched himself with his practiced, manicured hands and the way he clenched around his fingers.

Kyle squeezed himself. Indulgently, he slapped his cock on Eric’s soft, red ass. Eric mewled and squirmed, pulling out his three fingers and bracing both hands on the bed.

 _“Nnn_ —Kahl, c’mon, c’mon—nnh— _please—”_ Eric rocked his hips back, desperately grinding onto Kyle’s cock, whimpering when the head caught on his sensitive, stretched rim. It was the first time either of them had said any names, and it almost broke through the surreal, dreamy atmosphere; everything felt a little more real, a little more urgent.

Kyle groaned quietly, content to wait a little longer so he could watch Eric fall apart, watch him literally beg for Kyle with his words and his body. It made him feel so _fucking_ powerful, in that moment, with his cock pressed against Eric Cartman’s ass.

 _“Kyle!”_ Eric sobbed, thick tears dripping down his face, his oversensitive, high-strung body trembling with the need to come. “Kyle, Kyle—please, ah— _please!—“_

Eric’s pleading sent a wave of heat through Kyle’s body, right down to his cock. He growled, suddenly caught with the animalistic need to go faster—as much as he wanted to wait it out and make Eric cry a little more, Kyle was only human, and the temptation of that hot, tight ass was too much for him. Kyle gripped Eric’s hips with both hands, digging in his fingers hard.

He lined his cock with Eric’s hole, gently brushing his head over Eric’s rim. Eric tried to push back, but Kyle’s hands kept him still.

 _“Fuck,_ so impatient, _Eric_ ,” Kyle murmured, leaning over to whisper into Eric’s ear.

The flash of arousal that hit Eric in that moment was almost enough to make him come right then. His body felt hot all over, sensitive to Kyle’s touch. It was like a dream, hot and obscene and perfect.

Kyle rubbed his cock on Eric’s ass again, putting just enough pressure to be felt but not enough to push in. Kyle felt his shirt sticking to his skin and quickly stripped it off. Eric felt the hands of his hips leave and tried to push back, but Kyle stopped him with a sharp little slap to his ass. Eric whined.

“ _Behave_ ,” Kyle ordered, shucking off his jeans. Eric sobbed. Kyle pressed up against him again, and Eric could feel Kyle’s hot skin pressed against his thighs. The sensation of skin against fishnet was filthy, and it made Kyle grind a little harder, a little faster.

Eric’s short, form-fitting dress had a tube-top neckline and a full zipper, top to bottom, so it could be easily removed by just unzipping it. Kyle smirked, taking great care to pull the zipper down slowly, and drag his knuckles over Eric’s spine. The dress fell away and Kyle tossed it aside. He was left with the sight of Eric’s naked back, a perfect, soft plane under Kyle’s hands. It was unmarred. Kyle would have to fix that.

Finally, _finally_ —Kyle began to slowly, _achingly slowly,_ sink his cock into Eric. He savored every inch, groaning at the tight heat around his cock.  

Eric fucking _screamed._ The pace was too fucking slow but— _god_ —the relief. It was like giving a man in the desert just a drop of water—it was so good but it wasn’t _enough_.

Eric loved feeling the stretch, the languid escalation into fullness, the way Kyle's hips sat flush against his ass when he was finally fully sheathed. 

Eric clenched around Kyle as he lazily dragged his cock back out. He watched the way Eric’s rim gripped his cock.

“Jesus, you’re sucking me in…” Kyle said lowly. He ran his fingers underneath the top of one of the fishnet stockings, pulling it out and snapping it against the tender skin of Eric’s thighs. Eric jerked with a moan. “You’re so eager for it, Eric.”

Eric responded with another high-pitched moan, rolling his hips back, trying to get more of Kyle back into him. Kyle grinned, a hand coming up to grip at Eric’s hair. He tilted his head back, leaning down to run his teeth over the side of Eric’s neck.

“What do you want?” Kyle sunk his teeth into Eric’s neck, hard. Eric was crying again. Kyle’s cock throbbed. 

“Nnh—harder, _god_ —oh, god, more!” Eric sobbed, “More, more, _please_!”  

Kyle sucked a spot onto Eric’s neck, admiring the bright red sheen when he pulled back.

“Tell me you need it,” Kyle demanded, his hand sliding from Eric’s hair to tease a gentle grip around his throat, his thumb digging into the mark he made.

“Oh—oh, oh—I, fuck, I _need_ it, _fuck_ —“ Eric babbled, “I _need_ it, Kahl, I need _you_ ,  _please—”_

Kyle suddenly slammed into Eric’s ass. Eric screamed, his voice cracking. Kyle started a brutal pace, hard and fast and merciless, completely opposite from the slow teasing he’d been doing before.

Eric had a white-knocked grip on the sheets, his entire body bouncing from the force of Kyle’s thrusts. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his tears and drool mixing on his face as he cried out in sheer _fucking bliss._ His own loud moaning was punctuated by the filthy, wet sounds of Kyle fucking into him. Kyle grunted every once in a while, his voice muffled by the skin of Eric’s neck and back as he bit and sucked marks onto him.

“Fuck—fuck! _Kyle_!” Eric’s vocabulary had been demoted to obscenities, begging, and Kyle’s name. Kyle fucking loved it, loved hearing how Eric moaned for him.

Kyle but down on Eric’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He growled when he felt Eric’s answering clench around his cock. Kyle pulled back to admire his handiwork—the smattering of red and purple on Eric’s neck and shoulders, the fading pink of his ass as he slammed it back onto Kyle’s cock, meeting every one of Kyle’s thrusts. Kyle looked down at the moaning, blissed out mess below him, and felt a heady rush of possessiveness that had him fucking into Eric harder.

Kyle leaned over Eric again, and harshly gripped at his jaw, wrenching his head to look at him. They didn’t start kissing as much as they started sloppily licking into each other’s mouths. Eric’s eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, barely able to focus through the pleasure. Kyle dominated he exchange, biting at Eric’s lips and sucking on his tongue.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyle hissed. He was getting close, but there was no damn way he was going to come first.

Kyle returned to Eric’s tender, mangled neck to suck on the sensitive spot in the dip of Eric’s collarbone again. Eric shivered. Kyle reeled back a palm to slap down on Eric’s ass. Eric mewled, his voice breaking. Kyle broke out his secret weapon:

“Do you like being spanked,  _Eric_? You’re such a _dirty girl.”_ Kyle growled lowly into Eric’s ear, licking a hot stripe over the shell.

Eric cried out again, even louder. Tears fell down his face in fat streaks, the arousal in his body burning hot to the tips of his fingers and his curling toes.

Kyle dragged his hands up Eric’s body, feeling his soft, plush skin. Kyle groped at Eric’s chest, circling his fingers over Eric’s pink nipples, testing their sensitivity.

Based on Eric’s answering mewling, Kyle would say they were plenty sensitive. With a smirk, Kyle rubbed them to hardness, gently scratching his nails over them. He pinched them, hard, in time with his thrusts. Eric clenched around his cock wildly. He was getting close.

“Look at you,” Kyle crooned sweetly, nuzzling the side of Eric’s neck with a devious grin, “You love this so much, you _dirty girl.”_ Kyle tugged on Eric’s nipples. “Do you want to come, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh—“ Eric whimpered, nodding vigorously.

Once Kyle started talking, it was like the floodgates had opened, and he was murmuring filthy things into Eric’s ear while he fucked into him.

“You love my cock, don’t you, sweetheart.” Kyle didn’t know where the pet name had come from, but he liked using it, and Eric evidently liked hearing it, “You act so high and mighty when really you’ve just been aching to be _fucked._ Yeah, fuck—look at you—spread out for me—fuck—I want to see you come—”

Kyle harshly pulled out of Eric, making him cry out with the loss, before roughly flipping him over onto his back. Eric looked up at him with those hazy, blown out golden eyes, his tears making them glitter in the dim, cheap lighting. His face was flushed, his eye makeup was smeared messily, his lips were bright pink and bruised. Their eyes locked when Kyle pushed back into Eric.

Eric’s legs fell around Kyle’s waist, and he liked feeling the weight of them. Kyle gripped at the backs of Eric’s knees, pushing his legs up so he could fuck into him deeper. Eric moaned appreciatively, his hands splayed on the sheets. Kyle bit on Eric’s thigh, right above the line of the fishnets. He pushed Eric’s legs farther, realizing there was no resistance.

He pushed Eric’s legs so far he had practically bent him in half, and from the trembling and writhing of Eric’s body Kyle could only assume the new angle had begun to hit something incredible.

“C’mon, come for me, come for me, Eric,” Kyle groaned, staring directly into Eric’s eyes.

Eric screamed, a long, drawn out, warbling sound. His cock bounced against his stomach as he came, his cum shooting onto his chest as his eyes clenched shut, his entire body tensing. He was so tight around Kyle’s cock. Kyle swore, fucking into Eric through his orgasm, giving a final, hard thrust before he, too, was coming, pumping his load deep in Eric’s ass.

Eric went boneless, a glazed, absolutely blissful look on his face. He was a goddamned mess, and looked every bit as fucked out as he could, and Kyle felt a surge of pride in that, at what he reduced Eric to. They were still for a while, trying to catch their breath. When Kyle slid out, Eric shivered with a pleased little hum, and Kyle could see his own cum gently dripping from Eric’s abused rim. It made his mouth water. He immediately wanted to know how long it would take for Eric to be ready to go again, so he could slide back into him, already loose and slick with Kyle’s cum.

When Kyle looked down, Eric looked half asleep, his gaze lazy. He still had cum on his chest. Kyle had an idea and, impulsively, before he could change his mind, he leaned down to start lapping at Eric’s cum. With a slow, hot tongue he dragged over the white trails, eyes locked with Eric. Eric shivered, biting at his lip and moaning quietly, squirming a little at the amused, lusty look on Kyle’s face. Kyle dragged his tongue up to the center of Eric’s chest before sealing their lips together. Eric’s mouth opened automatically and he whined when he tasted his own cum on Kyle’s tongue. Kyle hadn’t swallowed.

Kyle pulled back. He saw the movement of Eric’s throat and grinned.

“I didn’t even have to tell you to swallow it,” Kyle teased.

“Shut up.” Eric blushed, the playful mirth on Kyle’s face made him feel gooey inside—and not just because he was still full of cum. Which, speaking of—“I need to shower. Also I’m starving. Order us room service or something while I go take a fucking shower.” 

Eric sat up and Kyle rolled off of him. He swung his legs off of the side of the bed and made to stand when he instantly collapsed, pain shooting up his spine. 

“Ow, god dammit!” Eric’s legs were like jelly. He swore to himself while trying to brace himself on the bed to stand. “Stop laughing at me, Kahl! You caused this!” Eric was on his knees on the floor. 

“Alright, fine,” Kyle stood and helped pull Eric up, the other falling heavily on his chest. Kyle gingerly walked Eric over to the cheap bathroom. After a while, though, it seemed Eric was able to stand on his own, even if he did need the wall.

“Go away, Kahl and go get us some food!” Eric shooed Kyle away, and, laughing, Kyle did as he was told.

After he ordered, Kyle snuck into the bathroom, stepping into the tub despite Eric’s flustered responses.

They stood under the lukewarm spray, bickering over the soap and stealing kisses, their almost-dead cellphones laying ignored somewhere in the room. They could ignore the consequences or implications of what they’d done, of how they felt, until later.


End file.
